A Perfect Match
by Furry Elf
Summary: Sabretooth has been tracking a girl for 3 years now, he is taking her back to a government compound that does extreme experiments on mutants. He finds her (many times), and she turns out to be more trouble than he thought.
1. A Perfect Match

A Perfect Match  
  
Genre: Action/Romance/AU/humor (for flavor)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one in the Marvel Universe, 'cause if I did, Gambit, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine would be all MINE. Yeah I know. Dream on. I have a total of $460. It wouldn't be worth it to sue me. Please don't.  
  
Warnings: SABRETOOTH.  
  
Full Summary: Ok, Sabie (giggle) has been tracking a girl for hurmm...3 yrs. So far, she's been able to out manuver him at every turn. He's found her more than once and he's lost her more than once. She's very nice about it and leaves him a hint as to where she is going every time. She's enjoying out thinking him as much as he's enjoying tracking her....gee..what a great pair...  
  
SB: Gee, what a great pair?? Just what the heck does that mean, runt?!  
  
Nameless girl: Yeah! geez, ya make us sound like a couple of high school flirts!  
  
SB: *growls* I wouldn't go that far, pup.  
  
Girl: yeah, yeah, whatever. Talk to the hand.  
  
SB: How 'bout I bite the hand off?  
  
Girl: *Glare*  
  
SB: *Glare*  
  
Elf: *Glare* SHUT UP!  
  
SB, Girl: *looks at Elf very ....hungry like?!??*  
  
Elf: *glup* ahhh...I mean....continue...c-c-carry on...um....I'm gonna leave now....bye!  
  
SB: *watchs retreating form of Elf* What was that about?  
  
Girl: Beats me.  
  
SB: oh well, let's start the story already, the readers are getting bored.  
  
Girl: What readers?  
  
~thinking~  
  
*actions*  
  
telepathy  
  
=translations=  
  
~* change of POV *~  
  
~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~  
  
I was laughing at my own note. I knew he wasn't goning to laugh. But who cares? Naw, he'd probably growl and hiss and yell and tear it up. He's probably done that with ALL my little notes. Who cares? I don't. I'd love to be able to watch him blow his top over them but that would mean either hiding near by (which wouldn't do me any good) or setting up a camera (which STILL wouldn't do me any good). So I just laughed at my own imagination and put the note on his bloody face like I do every time and hi- tailed it to the nearest airport. He's been following me for 3 years, you would think he'd have found something better to do by now, but no. Not him. "Never leave the hunt until you've caught something" I think is what he said when I asked him once. Right before I cut his side up with a knife. I always made sure the damage I did was major so I'd have time to write the note and get my "skinny little butt outta there". His words, not mine. I stoped at the house I'd been living in first to grab my gear and money.  
  
Looking around it became apparent that he found the house first. Good thing the couple I was staying with took my advice and left on a vacation soon after I arrived. I told them they would know when it was safe to come back. I hated when the people I lived with were stubborn and refused to do anything that might save their lives but it's not like I didn't warn 'em or anything. I learned early on that I should either live alone or get the people in the house to leave for a while. He always killed anyone in the house whether or not I was there.  
  
Since I don't look my age, I have to depend on other older people for help. It's an annoyance but nothing more. I make do. I don't really know exactly how old I am. I think he does. Heck, the old crow probably knows EVERYTHING about my past. That must be why I never kill him. Why I always let him find me. Or maybe I'm just bored. I dunno. This time I was back-tracking, I wasn't going to some place new. This time I was going back to a place I knew. Dangerous? Yes. Stupid even? Probably. Do I care? Not really. I can handle most anyone. Heck, if I can handle Sabretooth, I can handle anyone. What did the note say this time, you ask? Why only the most simplest of words for Sabie. Of course, just putting "New York" is kinda vague but I was in a hurry, he was healing a little faster this time. Guess I didn't do as much damage as I thought I had.  
  
Besides, we've been through New York before, he'll know where to look for me. Which means of course that I won't be able to stay as long this time. I wonder if he has lackeys set up to let him know where I am? Huh, This might be a little more dangerous than I thought.....oh well, can't change my mind now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am getting freakin' mad at that girl. At the begining, when she fought back, it was a challenge, it was fun. Now it's just a big pain in the ass. Literally. What's worse, it's getting boring. I wasn't figurin' on it bein' this hard to catch one pathetic little girl. I looked at the note in my hand, "New York". She even signed it. Like it was just a note to a friend, or boyfriend. ~ Geez, make me puke why don't cha? ~ Perfect old fashioned script. ~ Huh, I didn't think she was THAT old. Well, they did say something about her full potential not being tapped yet. Ha, probably didn't even come near to stratchin' the surface of her powers.  
  
She's probably older'n I am. What with her powers, she could change what she looks like, I'm sure. Only thing is, those stupid scientits were too hasty. They wiped her memory too soon. That's the big problem. They didn't wait to see what all she could do, didn't get the full extent of her powers before they made sure that even she didn't know. Idiots. The girl might be able to kill us with a thought and they don't know. I remember seeing her when they first brought her in. She looked like a well done piece of meat.  
  
Don't know what they did to take her down. Looked like they used a blow torch on her. I remember almost feeling sorry for her. Almost being the operative word of course. *grin* They told me to watch her close, make sure she didn't escape or kill anyone while she healed. Gave me a nice file to read while I was on guard duty too. Heh, "file". It wasn't a file. That woulda been an insult. It was 3 pages. Counting a picture. All they had on her. Like I said, idiots. Her assumed name, her current address, a short list of people she knew, her weight, her height, her eye, hair, and skin color, her known fighting skills, and a wild estimate on her age. Page two was a list of places and resturants that she frequented. They didn't even know what she could do. Damn idiots. I shoulda just let her escape. At least then she wouldn't be a problem, wouldn't be in my way, would know how to use her powers--and how NOT to use them. And maybe we woudn't have to be worried that she'd make a mistake and wipe us out when she finds a new use for her powers. ~ I shook my head. Now is definitely NOT the time to be reminiscing. I crushed the note in my hand and let it drop to the floor. No, now was the time for getting on a frickin' plane and starting the frickin' search all over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I got out of cab at the entrance to the Airport and paid the scuzzy cab driver the outragously high price of $145. A slow grin spread on my face as I walked through the sliding doors, I don't know what he thinks he's getting away with, but all but 10 of that 145 dollars was counterfit. Whoo- boy! I wish I could see his face when tries to spend that on some lap dancer or beer, or whatever it is scuzzy cab drivers do with their money. I wondered briefly if he would figure out that it was me?  
  
~ Let's see now, where is it....Ah ha! There it is! ~ Have you ever tried to find the right point of entry to the desk in the maze of ribbons and "do not enter" signs? Ah-nnoying! I finaly get up to the counter and, of course, get the most sulkly guy up there. Why couldn't it have been the cute one right next to him?? He's in his late thirties at least, and boy, 'pudgy' would be a compliment!  
  
I was starting to re-think the whole flying to New York thing and just buy a motorcycle and make Sabie wait around in New York for me to show up. The thought was getting even more enticing by the minute as Pudgy LeSulk decided that I was the lucky passenger for the random bag search! Bloody Perfect. I was gonna get hauled off to jail and Sabie would be stuck in New York waiting all by his lonesome for me.  
  
Why was I gonna get hualed off to jail? Because I forgot to break down the three guns and hide the two daggers that I aways keep with me. Man oh man, I was in trouble now. There was no WAY I was gonna make bail --- oh shit, forget bail, I wasn't gonna survive the strip search! (AN: No boys, I am NOT goning to describ that in THAT kind of detail, you pervs) I was holding my breath, waiting for Sulky a la Moody to sound the alarm. Or faint in shock. Or cut himself. Or shoot himself in the foot. ~ Stupid, stupid, stupid. ~  
  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Still waiting.  
  
I open my eyes. Pudgy Man is looking at me kinda funny, a little red in the face too. He's also holding my bag out to me. I could have kissed him! I think he is saying something along the lines of "Your gate number is 34."  
  
He barely even pawed around in my bag! It was unzipped a little still and I could see why he didn't do a full search... I had put all my lacy, tong-ey, and see through-ey unmentionabls on the top. I didn't know if I should be embarrassed or pleased. My face did color a little I'm sure and I mumbled a "thanks" and shuffled out of there.  
  
I went to the soda machine to grab a coke. (AN: sorry, you guys don't really know texas lingo: "Coke" can mean any soda on the planet in Texas. ) All they had left was Big Red, Sprite, and Hi-Ci. I picked Sprite. The other two always stain my teeth and make me look like I just ate a very very rare steak. Like one with the bell still attached.  
  
I sat down on one of the many uncomfortable hard plastic chairs and waited a while before heading to the metal detectors and my gate. I still had about 34 minutes before I needed to get to the gate. I sipped my soda slowly. That had been close. TOO close. Was I losing my edge? I've heard of forgetting stuff over the years if you don't do it often enough, but forgetting while you're doing it? That's wack man.  
  
~ Maybe the stuff THEY put into my head is starting to wear off. Maybe that's why they want me back. Maybe I'll get caught next time. Maybe I want to get caught. ~ I pulled out of the thoughs before I gave myself the chance to imagine what Sabretooth would do to me if he ever caught me. All I would allow myself to think was that THOSE people would have a mightly lot of fixin' me up before they could continue with the....the what?  
  
Ever had one of those moments where you know exactly what you're gonna say or think but just can't put your finger on it? Or tongue, to be more presice. I know they did something to me. I just don't know what. Maybe my mind is protecting me. Maybe I forgot on purpose. Maybe I don't really want to know. I capped my soda, made a quick trip to the restrooms, and started toward the metal detectors. I slowed down a little when I was almost there to pull out a piece of typed paper signed by a doctor in that oh-so- (not!)readable doctors' handwriting. I had insisted on it being typed.  
  
It stated in no uncertain terms that I had several metal screws, bolts, and other hardware thoughout my body (Really, I had the weapons hidden on my person). Therefore, all I had to do was hand the note to the armed guard standing by, wait for him to think and ponder for a few seconds and walk right through the metal detectors, beeping all the way. (AN if I hear of any people getting on plane with weapons, or even a spoon because of this, I'm gonna hurl.)  
  
Now then, let's see....gate 34 is where? Oh, perfect. ALL the way down the hall, starting from number 10. Fantastic! Let's see how my good fortune is doing today. Escape (again) 1st good. Close call with attendant at desk, 1st bad. Through the metal detectors without so much as a blink, 2nd good. Finding out I have less than 10 minutes to pass 24 gates, get my ticket, AND find something edible for the trip, 2nd bad. Not a perfect day, but still bordering on good.  
  
I ran down the hall, my bag slung on my back like a back-pack. I grabed a bag of Gummie Bears, and a Kit-Kat-Bar. (Hey, I said I was gonna get something edible, I didn't say it had to be healthly.) Waited impatiently while the girl rang up the candy. Practaly tossed her the money and ran to the desk to get my ticket. They were lining up already! I got ticket...an A, one of the first groups on the plane. I just made it! I droped my bag and leaned the wall with a "Whew!" Ok, now that the 2nd bad is passed, I should have my 3rd good coming up soon.  
  
Shit, I spoke....er...thought too soon. Just when I thought things were going my way. Just when I thought I was gonna make yet again another clean get-away when guess-who is seen walking down the hallway in my direction, with his pack, and his nose sniffing me out. shit shit shit shit shit. I'm toast! There was no way I was gonna endanger all these innocent people who just wanna get home to their families. I turned my back to him and walked casualy back up to the candy counter. I stayed firmly in the most sweet smelling spot I could find and tried to look busy figuring out which bag to buy.  
  
Please let the sugar mask my scent even a little bit! Wait, stop thinking, he can smell fear.....calm yourself down, inhale the nausating smell of all that candy. If I could just make this work for even a few seconds, just so that he passes me, I could make a run for it. I shoulda listened to myself at the ticket counter and left to find a motorcycle. Man oh man. This better work. I closed my eyes and breathed in a nice big lungfull of sugar. If he didn't hurry up and pass me I was gonna go diabetic and pass out from all the sugar! Boy, that would sure blow my cover then.  
  
It appeared that closing my eyes was a mistake. And that listening to myself trying not to think was another mistake. Let me explain. First off, I didn't see him. Second off, I didn't hear the poor girl at the counter yelling at me to run. Why do I say "poor girl"? Because it became apparent very quickly that Sabretooth didn't like all the noise she was making.  
  
BAM!  
  
I opened my eyes and whirled around just in time to see the bullet crash into her skull between her eyes. I felt sick. More blood on my hands. Never mind the fact that I didn't physically pull the trigger myself but I might as well have. She died because I made a mistake. Because I made several mistakes. Damn him! I shifted my eyes from her dead body leaning against the wall to his grinning face. If I was tall enough I would'av punched him in the face. Unfortunalty I was more than two feet shorter than him and that wasn't gonna work. The bastard looked at me and bowed. I was still just standing there. Unaware of the screams of the people around me, of the shouts of airport security as they surrounded us. The police and guards had their weapons drawn. They were all aimed at him. He seemed ammused. Like a teenager watching a little kid trying to immitate him.  
  
As soon as he turned his head a little to see who all was behind him I dropped my bag and pulled out two of my guns. I aimed them at his head. He turned at my sudden movement and half the guards shifted their targets to me as well. "Drop your weapons, and get face down on the floor! NOW!" Mustva been one of the guards behind me. Sabretooth cocked his head and looked at the guns in my hands then looked at me. He almost seemed.....well, disappointed in me? He shook his head and grinned at me. Then, shockers, of shockers, he dropped his gun to the floor and kicked it at one of the policemen. I was getting way confused and I knew it showed on my face. I was looking back and forth between him and the guards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir, we've got shots fired. I repeat, shots fired at gate 34. One person down. Two suspects facing off. The male appears to be a mutant, the female, unknown. He just shot one of the employees and the girl's got two guns aimed at his head. The mutant is huge. We need backup!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What was he up too? I slowly kneeled down to put my guns on the floor, never taking their aim off of Sabretooth, in case he should make a move. He didn't. I stood back up and a few dozen guards rushed us both and searched us for more weapons. I barely heard a couple of the guards swear as they found my other gun and the daggers. I was too busy looking straight into Sabretooth's eyes. Those cold, dark and dangerous amber eyes. I know the fear was showing on my face, that was one thing I could never mask. But his face was always blank when you dicided to look for something. He never showed you any emotion when you went looking for it.  
  
Well, almost never. He did let you see when he was enjoying himself.  
  
One of guards was saying something to me. I stared at him blankly. I hadn't heard what he said. He put his gun in my face and repeated: "Get. Down. On. The. Freakin'. Floor. NOW! Put your hands on your head!" I could see that Sabretooth was already complying with what they said. What the hell was going on? He never does shit like this. I followed suit and layed on the floor with my hands on my head. This was not a good day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I could smell her fear, it was entoxicating. I wished it was only me causing her fear. No, she wasn't just afraid of me. She was afraid of the guards, of the change in my reactions. Normaly I would'va been tearing these pitiful excuses for security to pieces by now. She was too busy watching my every move that she almost got her face blown off by one particulary dumb guard. She must be waiting to see what I do. ~Well, enough torturing her for now...plently of time for that later.~ I got down on the floor and she immediately did the same. They had us cuffed and on our feet again in an instant. Good to see they can do at least one thing right. I looked at her face again. Now most of the fear was masked, I could still smell it though, it dominated over the guards' fears. She knew what I could do, and they didn't.  
  
Now the only thing I could see on her face was confusion. She also seemed hurt that the guards were already locking up her daggers in a metal box. As far as I know, she's always had those things. Must be a clue to her past that she's afraid of losing. Or she just likes 'em. Well, I'll just have to get them back for her. Ain't like she doesn't know how to use them. Fact is, she's better with the daggers than she is guns.  
  
The guards were starting toward the entrance of the airport, poking, and shoving us along with them. I was sneering at every single person we passed along the way. Laughing inwardly at their fear, the way they flinched back to the walls to keep as far away as they could. I could tell without much thought that they couldn't see how the girl was a part of all this fiasco. But I knew they were scared of me. Everyone is scared of me. One of my traits I guess. Heh, almost like another power. Power over fear. Just thinking about it made me smile more. I glanced over my shoulder at her, she was walking slower, getting as close to the officer that had her daggers as she could without raising suspision. Smart girl. When she looked up I tried to signal her with my eyes. If what I had in mind was gonna work, we needed to work together. We also needed to let them take us out of the airport and into the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I didn't care anymore what Sabretooth was doing. I only cared about getting away. Getting away with my daggers. I slowed down while walking to get as close the policeman who had been giving the unfortunate duty of guarding my daggers and guns. If those blades had one scratch on them I was gonna punch his teeth in. I remembered the daggers. They were the only thing I remember of my past. My real past I mean. Although, why and how I got them is total confusion, I do remember having them for a long time. I'm not sure that I'd remember them if I hadn't seen them soon after I woke up, but the important thing was they were a memory. Memory was important. My past was important. That guard over there has the most important thing in my life in his hands, and if anything, ANYTHING happens to them, he's gonna wish he stayed home today.  
  
I felt another pair of eyes on me and looked up. Sabretooth. I started to make a face but something in his eyes told me to play it cool. He saw the change in my expression and nodded. I thought he was nodding at me but I figured out quick that he was really motioning towards the doors in the lobby. He wanted to get outside first, before either one of us did anything I guess. I straigthen my back, tossed my hair, and gave him a half grin. He narrowed his eyes and faced forward again. Maybe this wouldn't turn into such a bad day after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I could see the change in her, as well as smell it. I could only hope that none of the police were seasoned and trained enough to notice such things as well.  
  
We were at the doors. Just a little further. Once we were at the police crusiers I shot another look at the girl. She smiled and winked. One second later and I had broken my handcuffs, tossed the officers out of my way, and broke the chains on her cuffs. She grabbed the keys from the car next to her and tossed them at me, then took off running to the car where they were putting our gear and weapons. We both heard the cock of the guns at the same and she ducked behind the nearest vehical. I slid into the crusier, started the engine, and drove to give her cover as they started shooting at us. She kicked at the policemans' gun and decked him in the jaw. He went down hard. She grabbed the weapons, and my pack only, before jumping through the now open passenger side door off the car I was driving. I floored the petal and she slammed the door shut.  
  
I spared her a glance as we sped away. She wasn't paying any attention to me or the police now. She was too busy with checking her daggers for damage. She smiled, satisfied that they were fine and tossed the case that had held our weapons out the window. She put the blades back in their straps and slung them over her shoulder.  
  
I stoped looking at her and consentrated on the road. The rest of the police had been notified it seemed and we needed another car. This one was just too obvious. I headed towards the city park nearby and jumped out of the car, picking up my pack and pointing to a dark blue Ford 2-Door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bwwwaaahhahahahah!!! I'm leaving you hanging! Boy oh boy! My 1st chapter of my 2nd story is finished! This is just too cool! ok people, you know the drill: R & R please. If any of you post questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them in the next chapter. Please be forewarned that I've only written the first chapter, I have another story "Strange Eyes" that I'm working on, and therefore the second chapter(s) may be slow in coming. If you get a cryptic answer it either means I don't have an answer or I'm just not telling! yeah, I know. I'm a dork. Dorks Rule! heheeh. OK, enough embarassing myself. *grin* Hope ya'll liked my fic...if any of you see any mistakes in speech patterns for Sabie please let me know. I had a bit of trouble getting his degraded gruffness down. That's all for now folks! ~Furry Elf 


	2. A Note From Furry Elf

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it is taking me so long to get the second   
chapter out! :(   
I'm having trouble with it. My muse thinks it is boring so I'm adding more.   
Fear not! The girl shall have a name! You shall see more powers!   
I just can't say how long it will be!!! :( I hope to have the next chapter   
done by the end of the week...but, who knows? Life is interfering with my life!!  
  
*sigh* hopefully, like I said, by the end of the week I should have the   
next chapter up. I'm trying really hard here....but it's complicated!   
  
Furry Elf, Out.  
  
Quote: Smile. It makes people wonder what you're up to! 


	3. Tears Of Blood

_________________Tears of Blood____________________  
  
  
  
Genre: AU/Action/Romance/humor (for flavor)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. I'm just a mere mortal compared to the legends at Marvel. I'm making losta changes to the who's, what's, and where's, so please don't start getting mad at me. This is my own little world and I will thank you not to upset it. Please don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Lotsa fighting (duh) ....um....and a green writer who's just trying to make a name for herself.  
  
Heh, sorry it took me SO LONG to get this chapter out. I couldn't get my muse to give me any ideas (threatens to strangle Quicksilver) and my real life muse wasn't checking her email to let me know if it was boring or not. Ergo: Late chapter. Upset readers. Upset Writer. Upset Muse who decided to give me ideas for a crossover fic instead of the ones I already have in progress in retaliation. *pulls hair out*  
  
"Of All The Things I've Lost. I Miss My Mind The Most."  
  
Now then. One of my 2 readers (Satans Widdle Hellper) has stated that she does not like my fic 'cus Sabie is out of character. Hellooooo? Alternate Universe Fic??? Also, she says my OC is a Mary-Sue. Where she gets that idea is beyond me. Now, I'll answer some things she said:  
  
My OC is NOT a feral.  
  
And there ARE other mutants with healing factors other than Logan and Victor. Like the mutants with HEALERS TOUCH!!!  
  
And even if I don't explain in this chapter, you will understand how she is able to defeat Victor. OK?  
  
The only thing she has in common with Sabretooth is she's a good fighter, she likes a good fight every now and then, and that she's old. (But dude, she is WAAAAY older than him. Oh crud. I gave away a clue! darn it! QUICKSILVER!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!! ARGH!!!! *fuming* )  
  
I don't care how confusing S.W.H. thinks it is, I'll have as many POVs as I want. Really, there are only two main POVs and one other POV for the police officer. And, honestly, if you can't figure out who's talking by the speech patterns, I'm sorry, but you're just dumb.  
  
Also, if you just plain don't like it, you don't HAVE to read it. You can show yourself right out the door. And don't let the door hit cha where the Lord split cha.  
  
~thinking~ *actions* telepathy =translations=  
  
~*POV change~* #dream# ^flashback^  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
~ If he thinks I'm getting into that truck with him, he's got another thing coming. ~  
  
Sabretooth and I were getting out of the squad car as fast as we could. Although why he expected me to jump into another automobile with him now that we were far enough away from the police was a complete mystery to me. I spotted a 4-Wheel Drive Subaru and started towards it at a run. If I was lucky, I could get inside, lock the doors, hot wire the car and burn some rubber before he noticed I wasn't following him.  
  
I guess I wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Where'd you think yer goin', runt?" I felt his huge hand clamp down on my left shoulder as he spoke.  
  
"No where with you." "Heh, don't see as you've got much ofa choice, kid."  
  
I shot him a withering glance. Or tried to anyways. Kinda hard to glare at someone over your shoulder who is over six feet tall. Unless of course, you're 6 foot something too and.....oh, never mind.  
  
I had opened my mouth to say something rude but I promptly shut it again. Quite a few squad cars and an armored van were appearing outta nowhere.  
  
"Argh! Fine! But don't expect me to stay for dinner!" He sneered at me in return and mock-bowed towards the truck. I glared at him some more and ran towards the passenger side. I knew from....somewhere in the back of my mind, that he wouldn't let me drive if half his head as blown off.  
  
~ How did I know that? ~  
  
We were in the truck and suddenly, thinking had taken a back seat. I was too busy concentrating on holding on to anything that was bolted down in this stupid truck that had no seats belts. "Drive a little more towards the ditches and flip the truck over while you're at it, why don't ya?" Silence. I looked at him. He wasn't paying any attention to me at all. ~ Guess suicide isn't on his to-do list today. Not that it would matter, what with his healing factor. ~  
  
I chanced a glance out the window and wished I hadn't. Sabretooth seemed to be making his own road through the bushes and trees. Harder for the police and their dinky little cars to follow us, I guess.  
  
I felt something wiz by my ear and saw that something crash into and crack the windshield. Bullet. I heard another whistling sound and the windshield shattered. More bullets. Ok, this is not fun. I picked up the guns, climbed into the back seat and opened the back window. I tried to aim for the tires but it was a little rocky in the truck. I hit the spot light instead. "Dammit!"  
  
I continued firing as best as I could. This time at the windshields. We ran over a rock and I hit the ceiling hard. ~ That's gonna leave a mark. ~  
  
I was running out of ammo fast. I saw Creeds' pack from the corner of my eye and unzipped it. Just like I thought. Lotsa ammo. Lotsa guns. Lotsa explosives. Ah....here we go...a nice grenade. I waited five seconds after pulling the pin before throwing it at the windshield of the police squad car. The norm is three seconds but the cars were a wee bit close and I didn't want to risk the grenade bouncing off the cars and wasting a perfectly good bomb.  
  
The car slowed down almost immediately. Almost as an afterthought I remembered to close the window and duck down. The explosion was loud. The explosion was bright. The explosion made me hit my head again.  
  
The explosion brought to me images of two families that were suddenly without fathers and husbands.  
  
I saw a little girl, around 8 yrs old, learning to ride her bike with her daddy.  
  
I saw three teenage boys. They were in a punk band. I saw the pain of the father for not being able to communicate with them and be a part of their lives like he wanted. They wouldn't let him into their lives...now he could never again be apart of their growing up. I saw the wives...how they worried about their husbands going to work. How every day the thought of them never coming home again crossed their minds....  
  
I saw other flashes of life, someone else's life. What's happening to me?? I can feel their pain. The burns. The cuts. It's tearing me apart along with them. This...this can't be happening...I'm making this up...none of this is real...my head..no, my soul it feels like it's going to explode. I open my eyes, I see blood...my blood? I feel the blood on my face. I'm crying blood. Everything looks hazy.... like looking through a fog.  
  
I sit up, I've put my hands to the sides of my head trying to match the pressure in my head. I look at Creed and I see his mind. No....not his mind....his soul. His true inner most being. I see people...so many people, so many faces, screams, blood so much blood. Their eyes, they are pleading for their lives...begging mercy...this man knows no mercy. None was ever given so he gives not.  
  
Only pain.  
  
The pain makes him feel.  
  
All the death. All the pain...I FEEL it. I taste it. It's like I'm there. All of it at once. All the families, all the friends, the pain and the hatred caused by Creed. The death. How he reveled in it. All of it at once.  
  
Too much pain, too much hate, too much everything. I'm falling into a darkness I can't push away. I vaguely hear Sabretooth say something. Nonononono....no more sounds, no more pain, brain overloading...too much everything...I black out. I won't wake up for hours. My sleep will be filled with the memories, the pain. No rest.  
  
All the souls taken........and I can't do anything to help them.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The explosion rocked the truck pretty hard. I heard her cry out and thought she had been hit with debris. Then she sat back up. I glanced at her through the rearview mirror. She was holding her head and blood was streaming out of her eyes...tears of blood.  
  
She looked at me and screamed...her eyes shut tight again. She was chanting over and over again, nonononononono....too much...too much........pain.... Then she blacked out. She stopped screaming but I could hear her moving around still. Nightmares. Whatever she was seeing wasn't going to leave her alone, not even in sleep.  
  
I looked out the mirror again, this time behind us. There was still one car chasing us. I checked the gas gauge. Quarter of a tank. Not much gonna be left soon at this speed. Boy, what I wouldn't give for Scarlet Witch and her Hex Bolts right about now.  
  
I looked as far ahead as I could in the dense brush and saw a road carved along the side of cliff. I turned as sharp as I could onto it and didn't look back. The truck barley fit on this tiny road. Heh, more like a sidewalk than a road. ~ What was it that she said once? Beggars can't be choosers? Yeah well, we'll see who the beggars really are in a minute or two here. ~ A wicked grin. ~ This is going to be fun. ~  
  
_____________________  
  
(Some time later, in a small damp cave......)  
  
I feel water....water on my face, cooling, comforting.....my body is so hot, I feel like I'm on fire. I take a deep breath, tried to clear my head a little and tentatively opened one eye. If I had had the strength to scream, I would have. Instead I just closed my eye, took another deep breath, and opened both eyes this time. Nope. Still there. Big, looming, smelly, ugly, dirty.....smiling? Sabretooth. I got an eyeful of yellowed fangs.  
  
~ Man this dude really needs to learn how to use a toothbrush. And soap. And a washing machine. And his heart. ~  
  
His heart.  
  
The thought brought back the memories of a few hours before...before I blacked out, before I saw his soul...his innermost being...before I felt that if I didn't do something, I was going to be sucked into his mind and would never be able to get out again. I shuddered and sat up, or tried to anyways. My arms were to tired and heavy for me to lift.  
  
Since I couldn't move I decided to speak. And I chose the most intelligent words I could have ever learned in my lifetime:  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
Ok, so I didn't mean the most intelligent words, I mean the most intelligent word. Whatever.  
  
"Ya blacked out in the truck, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," I tried to sit up again and this time he helps me. I give him a wary look.  
  
"No, I'm not going to rip your lungs out, if that is what you're thinking," he said, noticing my expression.  
  
Ah, the sweet feeling of partial relief. He hands me a curved piece of bark with water in it. I drank gratefully.  
  
"Although I should, considering all the trouble you've been."  
  
He said this grinning. All minute traces of relief vanish as his mind...correction...his SOUL is once again opened to me and I see the many -- not one -- ways of painfully extracting ones lungs.  
  
More pain, more hate, more souls, lost to this man. The domino effects of his actions on family and friends, how they turned on one another because of gossip, because they thought they were avenging their loved ones.  
  
Again. The cycle rewinds itself with a new set of people . . . Over and over again.  
  
I begin to cry again.  
  
These are things I shouldn't know, can't possibly know.  
  
The number of dead climbs higher and higher, it hasn't stopped yet and it isn't going to stop any time soon.  
  
Now, not just images, not just the acknowledgment of the pain, grief, and hate. . .  
  
  
  
Real pain,  
  
Real grief,  
  
Real hate,  
  
  
  
Almost like I'm there, like I'm the one killing all those people myself. . . and at the same time, I'm the one grieving for the dead.  
  
Too much, too much. . . Creed, he's been saying something all this time. I can't hear him over the screams in my head. I cover my face with my hands and cry harder.  
  
He pulls my hands from my face. . . they are covered in blood.  
  
My blood, their blood, his blood? I can't tell the difference any more.  
  
I can't make it stop!!  
  
"Make it stop! Make it stop. . . please....make it stop....."  
  
I should get away from him, his soul is what is tainting mine, but I have no strength left.  
  
I collapse in his arms instead, still crying for lost souls, in pain, in grief. As he hesitantly puts his arm around me, one question lingers in the back of my mind:  
  
~ Why wasn't I there to save them? ~  
  
_________________________________________  
  
(Many, many, hours later...)  
  
~ Hope the pup wakes up soon.... those nightmares are gettin' violent. That last kick hurt. ~ Victor had been sitting besides her while she slept again, and as her nightmares increased, so did her trashing about. She kicked him in the kidneys this time. He wasn't really thinking about the slight pain though. He was trying to figure out why her powers -- or whatever it is that was happening to her -- decided to kick in now of all times.  
  
It couldn't possibly be a psychic attack of some kind.... she had mental shields almost as good as he did... It was all too confusing.  
  
He thought back to when he first met her at the compound:  
  
^ "Well, well, well... Sabretooth! Get over here!" The General was yelling at me again. Idiot was going to get his some day.  
  
"What?" "Look what the boys brought in for ya. A play mate." The smell of fresh blood and scorched flesh filled my nostrils, three soldiers were dragging a limp but still living body into the compound. The scent was mostly covered by blood but I could tell it was female. Most of her clothes had been burnt off, and there was only a few strands of hair left on her head. Couldn't tell what color it was...too burnt.  
  
"Here." The General slapped a thin file to my chest. I opened it as they put the girl on a lab table and proceeded to clamp her arms and legs down in metal casings.  
  
"Read this. Watch her, make sure she don't kill herself or something."  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
pg1  
  
  
  
KNOWN ALIAS: JESSICA VERA DeCARR  
  
  
  
DOB: UNKNOWN  
  
  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: UNKNOWN  
  
  
  
WEIGHT: 113 LBS.  
  
  
  
HEIGHT: 5 FEET 6 INCHES  
  
  
  
HAIR COLOR: VARIABLE, NATURALY DARK BROWN  
  
  
  
EYE COLOR: VARIABLE, NATURALY BRIGHT GREEN  
  
  
  
SKIN COLOR: VARIABLE, NATURALY DARK OLIVE  
  
  
  
ESTIMATED AGE: 465 YEARS  
  
  
  
CURRENT ADDRESS: 34 SOUTH GRASON ST. SHADE TOWN, TEXAS.  
  
  
  
FIGHTING SKILLS  
  
EXTREAMLY WELL SCHOOLED IN THE FOLLOWING:  
  
JUDO, JUTISU, TAEKWON-DO, KUNG-FU, KICK BOXING, STREET FIGHTING, SWORDSMANSHIP.  
  
  
  
VARIOUS WEAPONRY: GUNS, BOMBS, WHIPS, DAGGERS, STICKS.  
  
  
  
AQUINTANCES:  
  
  
  
Sara Garza  
  
Michael Gruen  
  
Melissa Jon  
  
Kim Kong  
  
Judie McLoar  
  
Tom McLoar  
  
Quinn McLoar  
  
Gerald McKinsie  
  
Darrel Smyth  
  
  
  
pg 2  
  
  
  
MUTANT HAS BEEN OBSERVED FREQUINTING THE FOLLOWING:  
  
The Old Record Shop  
  
Denny's  
  
Gran's B-B-Que  
  
Jake's Chop Shop  
  
Dan's Bar  
  
Whorehouse Bar  
  
Ice House  
  
Town Library  
  
  
  
______________  
  
"This all you have on her?"  
  
"Hey, give us some credit, she's a tough chick to find. We're lucky to have found her this time around. We've been lookin' for her for a few months now. Every time we got close to nabbin' her, she lit outta wherever she was."  
  
I looked down at the stumpy General. He was a good fighter, considering his stature, but we both knew he was no match for me. I knew he was afraid of me. I could always smell it. But there was something else that always over- powered the fear. Hate. Disgust. Like I was as fun to look at as gum sticking to his shoe.  
  
I guess I can't blame him. I'd killed my share of his men in countless attemps of escape. They always had some new trick up their sleeves though. Like they WANTED me to try and escape, so they could try out their new toys. Last time it was a super high voltage stun gun right at the base of my skull. I was out for two days.  
  
While I was out, they decided they were tired of chasing me around the compound. Now I have a nice little adamantium protected computer chip in my brain. They can turn me from the imposing killer to a helpless, writhing heap on the floor with the push of a button. And don't think I haven't tried to get it out. But adamantium is adamantium.  
  
Not that big a deal anyway. I do what they tell me, I get to kill. For now, this suits me. I don't have to go looking for someone to kill, they do all that work for me. Just point and I go.  
  
"Right. Whatever. Does she have healing factor?"  
  
"Not that we've observed."  
  
"What are her powers then? This "file" doesn't have them listed."  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"What?" Not really a question. More an accusation.  
  
"We. Don't. Know. How hard is that?"  
  
I glared at him  
  
"You brought in a mutant and you don't know what she can do?"  
  
My last question/statement was met with silence. It figured. These idiots are just here to have fun. I can't believe this. For all any of us know, she could be a telepath, feral, elemental, molecular or all of the above.  
  
"Don't give me that look. She's dangerous. We brought her in. She will heal and we will see what she can do. Are we clear, Sabretooth?"  
  
"Perfectly." "Good. Now, you have your orders. Stay here. Someone will be in later to start an IV."  
  
With that the General turned and left through the still open door. He closed and locked it behind him. Not that a lock would stop me much, must be for the girl. ~ Though from the looks of it, she ain't going anywhere anytime soon. ~  
  
I walked over to the side of the table and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her breath was labored. More of her hair had fallen out while the guards were locking her to the table. I tried picking some up. It crumbled into ashes at my touch.  
  
When I looked back at her face, her eyes were open. Bright green eyes. Unnaturally bright. Like there was a light shining behind them. She didn't look at me with fear, hate, or distrust. In fact, she wasn't looking at me at all. She was looking straight up at the ceiling.  
  
I waved my hand in front of her eyes. Nothing. Her eyes didn't move. Her scent didn't change. I checked her pulse. Going awfully strong for someone who had just had their entire body scorched.  
  
I looked at her eyes again. They seemed to be glowing brighter. As I watched, her eyes became completely white. Then the glow spread to her body.  
  
Just as the glowing had come, it left. Seeping back towards her eyes. Leaving a perfectly healed, brown haired girl on the table. ^  
  
A scream pulled me out of my memories. The girl was sitting straight up on the make-shift bed. Her bright eyes wide, breathing hard. I sat in front of her and held her face in my hands. She wasn't really looking at me, she was looking past... through me. Must still be in a nightmare.  
  
"Com'on kid, wake up, for chrissake." Her eyes slowly came into focus. She smiled at me then.  
  
"I made it stop."  
  
I blinked. I wasn't expecting her to be that lucid.  
  
"Good. How?"  
  
"I left everything here and found this totally isolated place. No souls there to look at. Just me and the quiet. Nothing to hear, feel, or see. Just me. I built up walls in my mind, to keep everyone out."  
  
I let go of her face. "Do you know how long you were asleep?"  
  
"No.....no time in that place."  
  
"Ok, You've been asleep for the last 6 hours. I figure that by now you have to be hungry."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can't risk being seen right now. You stay here and I'm going to find something. Don't go anywhere, do you understand me?"  
  
"Of course, darling." A playful grin.  
  
Growling, "Don't call me that again."  
  
"Whatever you say, Sabie."  
  
I glared at her long and hard. She just smiled a goofy smile back. I growled again and left. She better be back to normal by the time I get back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Victor left me to myself in search of something edible. Knowing him he'd find a nice piece of fresh meat.  
  
~ I hope he has the good sense to COOK it. ~  
  
I was feeling better this time around and decided to try out my legs and see if they worked.  
  
They worked.  
  
Yay.  
  
Now what?  
  
I looked around the small cave. Not much to see. Didn't look like a place Creed had been in before. But then again, what do I know about his house cleaning habits? For all I know, he scours the places he stays in with steam and acid before he leaves. Acid? Where did that come from? You can't use acid... everything would melt.  
  
Huh. Maybe my body is working, but my mind sure isn't.  
  
I sat back down and had another drink of water.  
  
~ Why is being so, dare I think it? Nice to me? I don't get it. Argh... so much stuff I don't understand but I feel like I SHOULD understand it. ~ I looked up and asked anyone who was listening: Why me?  
  
That stupid question that everyone asks at one point in time in their life. Why Me. Why indeed? Why can't we just accept the fact that we are not immortal and we can't just go around asking "Why" hoping that someone will change our destinies for us.  
  
Ack. When did I get so philosophical? Must be an after-effect of the noggin-boppin'.  
  
Whhaaa.....???? Noggin? Boppin'? Nobody uses those words anymore! Not since.... hummm.... when did they stop using noggin?? 2003?? That sounds almost right. What year was it now again? Geez... I must be losing my mind. I can't remember what year it is.  
  
What year did Victor start chasing me around the world?  
  
I grimaced at the phrase. Made it sound like I was playing hard to get with some boy vying for my affections.  
  
Yuck. Double Yuck. YUCK!  
  
2009?? I think that's when he started hunting me. So that would make it.... 2012 now. Yup. The year is 2012.  
  
Now. What month is it??  
  
Victor came back then. Carrying some dead skinless thing. I think it was a rabbit. I breathed through my mouth so I wouldn't smell the blood. I had been doing this for some time when I looked down at my shirt.  
  
It was covered in streams of blood.  
  
Whhaaa???? (My Favorite Word Today)  
  
Since I didn't seem to be communicating well with my mind, I voiced my half- word of the day.  
  
"Whhaaa????" I feel like such a dork.  
  
He looked up at me. Waiting. I pointed to the blood on me.  
  
"Yours."  
  
Well. As if I hadn't already figured THAT one out!!  
  
I gave him my best "gee, ya think?" look and waited.  
  
He breathed heavily and told me that I had been crying blood.  
  
WHAT?!! (Ha! There! I finished the word! Back to the story)  
  
I am quite sure my face was reflecting my current thoughts at the moment because he shrugged and told me that he just plain didn't know. And quite frankly, I don't think he cared that much.  
  
"Well fine. Be that way." I stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking.  
  
I think he knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We ate in a thick silence. Guess she was mad at me. More than usual I mean.  
  
She spent the rest of the night glaring at me. Her eyes glowed in the darkness. If I were a lesser man I would be scared. I SHOULD be scared. Nobody knows what she can do. SHE doesn't know what she can do.  
  
It's scary. I can't believe I'm admitting that I'm scared of her. Even after all this. Something about her radiates power. The fact that was I wasn't scared of her before seems somehow.... wrong.  
  
Like she could rip my heart out before I could blink and here I was just toying with her.  
  
Weird. Ever since she blacked out and was having all those nightmares, something changed about her. Maybe it's her powers coming into play. I dunno.  
  
Should I risk asking what was going on? Or would it just start the cycle again? I looked at her again. She had finished eating was laying on her side, comfortable. Like even she knew she was different.  
  
I know she stuck her tongue out at me. I didn't say anything. I'm not sure why though....  
  
Man, this pup is really strange.  
  
"What name ya goin' by now?" Did I really open my mouth after all that?  
  
"Don't know. I used Helen last time. I'm thinking some new-age or punk name this time around. What do you think?"  
  
She didn't sound upset anymore... geez, women and their stupid mood swings.  
  
"New-Age is a good choice. So many of the women in the last few years went crazy with the names, I don't anybody would blink if you called yourself Lime."  
  
She gave me one of those "men are so stupid" looks. ~ Well, She asked. ~  
  
I will NEVER understand women.  
  
She sat there thinking in silence for a while. I took the time to build up the fire I had made outside again. I had put rocks around it, and inside it. We couldn't have a fire inside and it was going to get cold tonight. We'd need something to keep us warm since no one seemed to have thought of bringing a blanket.  
  
"Emerald."  
  
I hadn't even fully stepped into the cave again when she said it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My new name, Emerald. Em for short." I shrugged. I didn't really care. I had started to go back outside just to get away from her for a while, but she wasn't done talking. I sighed and went back inside.  
  
This could turn into a very long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Argh! Men can be SO stupid sometimes. Here I am, trying to be civil to a guy who would sooner kill me than talk about aliases and he does something like that! I will NEVER for the life of me, understand men. ~  
  
"We need to figure out where we're going after this. We can't stay here forever, " He gave me one of those looks. I gave him a look back. "Mostly, I'm thinking, outta state. Maybe.... Texas? It's a big state."  
  
"And since ya seem ta think yer in control here, how ya want to go about gettin' there?"  
  
I smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't so dumb after all. I mean, he DID figure out that I was now in control of this "vacation".  
  
"Motorcycle." I'm not sure but I think his eyes were glowing brighter than they were a minute ago. Weird.  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
"WOOHOO!!!!!!! YEAH!!!! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!!!! WOOOO..... VICTOR! YA GOTTA TRY THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I just looked at her dumbstruck. She had asked the kid at the shop about taking the race bike out for a 'spin'.  
  
He and I stood there looking at her dumbstruck. He had tried to tell her that this machine went over 200 MPH in first gear and that he wasn't sure she could handle it, being so small and all, but she insisted that she would be fine. Finally -- though reluctantly -- giving in, he and I rolled it outta the shop and she immediately hopped on.  
  
Then she immediately tore outta there.  
  
That was an hour ago.  
  
And we've been watching her ever since.  
  
This was a really high priced shop that had their own "race track" for testing out the faster bikes they had in stock.  
  
Apparently, no one ever had thought about someone actually USING the track. I'm pretty sure that some of the track had melted by how fast she was going. That girl -- EMERALD, I reminded myself -- sure knew how to handle herself on that 'cycle.  
  
"How much gas did you say that thing had?" I had to yell at the kid a few times before he heard me over the rumble of the motorcycle.  
  
"Full Tank." I nodded, that's what I thought he'd said.  
  
He continued to watch Emerald in amazement and absent-mindly asked if I knew how long she could last.  
  
I absently-mindly told him I didn't have a frickin' clue.  
  
After a few more minutes of watching Emerald go around in dizzy-ing circles I told the kid to start figurin' out the bill for this, an identical cycle, and gear for both of us. He nodded dumbly and I had to prod him back towards the shop.  
  
After another hour of negotiating the price and filling out forms, Emerald FINALLY came back in. She was red-faced, sweating, and smiling. She fell into the chair next to me and asked what was up.  
  
I told her that the cycle was hers, and immediatly wished I had a wall between us.  
  
  
  
She HUGGED me.  
  
  
  
The flammin' broad HUGGED me! Then she started jumping around and giggling like a two year old and saying "thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" like she was on speed or something.  
  
I muttered a few rude things that she didn't hear and dragged her outta there.  
  
I checked the tank in her cycle and found it was almost empty. My cycle had half a tank.  
  
We rolled them to the back of the parking lot to fill up. Then we took to the road and stocked up on some supplies for the trip. After that we rode in silence.  
  
I had a feeling that Emerald thought we were just going to keep moving around like this.  
  
But I knew that I had to take her back. They knew she was with me by now. They had to. If I didn't take her back, they would send someone else to pick us BOTH up. And the pain of the implant in my brain wasn't something I wanted to relive at the moment.  
  
I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was so happy looking. I'd never really seen her happy.  
  
I sighed and mentally kicked myself in the rear and began to think of a plan.  
  
~ If I can get her back without her recognizing the area..... ~ Victor Creed smiled an evil smile.  
  
Yes, this plan was going to work.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Well, now that we have established that my OC is not a feral, but more of a psychic type (please be informed that she can't see minds, per se, but SOULS) at this time, reviews would be MUCH called for. So review, dang it! lol.  
  
*evil laughter* heheh!! Now that I (hopfully!) have your undivided attention with this chapter.... REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I must have constructive reviews! "What's going on with Sabie?? Why the change in heart with Emerald?? WHAT THE HECK ARE YA DOING TO MY MIND??!!" and other reviews are exceptable.  
  
And I apologize a thousand times over about taking so dang long to get this chapter finished. Really, I'm sorry! I hope I can figure out what to do in the next chapter soon.... I'm having a VERY bad case of writers block at the moment. *starts to back away from angry readers* But really, I'm trying my best here *starts to run away from VERY angry readers*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!! I CAN'T WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I'M DEAD!" *opens eyes to see that the mob of readers chasing her are now wandering around aimlessly* Whew! Glad THAT'S over with!  
  
SEE YA!!! ~ Furry Elf  
  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	4. Say What!

Disclaimer: ya know.... I think I maybe owned the rights to the X-Men, once upon a time......  
  
________  
  
Em was having the time of her life. She had a motorcycle, she had this whole soul-seeing thing under control, and she had Sabie to protect her. And buy things for her. Yup. That was a big plus.  
  
It was weird, this new found power. For some reason, after she turned it off, she couldn't think of any reason as to why she was fighting with and running away from Victor. It was like, there was something there that she knew she should be afraid of, but she just couldn't figure out what.  
  
Well, whatever. These thoughts were depressing. It was much better to think of the present, rather than the past.  
  
Especially when the present looked this good.  
  
Victor had told her when they took a quick break that they would have to camp out for the next few days-- at least until they got out of the state. The police would be running their pictures by now and probably weren't going to sit around and wait for explanations from the two of them.  
  
Emerald had to agree with him on that. I mean, after all, she DID kill some of their officers. Emerald shook her head in disbelief -- well, as best as you can shake your head while going 65 MPH.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had killed them. It wasn't like they were posing any real threat to her or Victor's life or anything.  
  
~ I guess that's why my power kicked in. Only Justified killing allowed here. Otherwise, it's a guilt trip. ~  
  
Emerald wasn't sure about where they were going-- Victor would only grin and say 'You'll see' -- that kinda had her worried. But only a little bit. She knew Victor wouldn't hurt her anymore. Right? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breathing out Victor glanced at the watch on his left wrist. They still had a few hours to go before they would need to stop for the night. Personally, he would rather travel at night, but Emerald insisted.  
  
It was annoying to him how she could say something and he would do it. ~ Yer goin' soft in yer old age. ~  
  
Even though Victor didn't want to make her upset, he had to get her back to the compound. It was the only what that either of them would ever be free of the government. Well, THAT part of the government anyways.  
  
If they could get in undetected, that would be great, but he knew they wouldn't be able to. It was impossible. However, once they did get in, they could get whatever files were in the computers, delete everything else, and leave the suckers scratching their heads in confusion.  
  
But, he added. There's always a but. He still had the implant in his head. That would require a certain type of surgery that only they had the techniques for. They would need those files too. This just got more complicated by the second.  
  
Finally coming out of his thoughts, he realized that it was getting dark. While he really didn't want to stop, he knew they should. He might be able to go on for a while longer, but Emerald already clocked an hour at full speed on the cycle at the shop.  
  
He used the helmet communicator to let her know they were going to stop soon and to keep an eye out for any good areas to camp out. She replied in a disappointed voice. She wanted to keep going as well, it seemed.  
  
After another 15 minutes of riding, they found a place to stop. After they set up camp and hid the cycles, Em started in on him. She wanted to go shopping tomorrow. Figured.  
  
He told her no.  
  
She whined. He said no again.  
  
She whined louder.  
  
"Co'mon Sabie.... puuulllleeeeaaaassssssseeeee????" She gave him the most pitiful look ever.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Because, WHERE are you planning to PUT the junk you plan on buying?"  
  
That got her to think for a moment.  
  
Unfortunately, it was a very short moment.  
  
"I won't buy anything big." He opened his mouth to protest again, "AND I won't buy more than two or three things! I PROMISE!"  
  
He scowled at her. "No."  
  
She stuck out her lower lip, crossed her arms, and turned her back on him.  
  
~Geez, am I protecting her, or babysittin' her?~  
  
~ She's waiting for me to apologize. AIN'T happing. ~  
  
Victor unrolled his blanket and used his pack as a pillow.  
  
"Hope ya got good night sight, if yer plannin' on staying like that 'til the sun goes down."  
  
Em stood up stiffly, got her blanket and pack, and purposely placed them as far away from him as possible. Yup. She was mad.  
  
Victor laughed in his head. If she got any farther from the fire, she would get cold very quickly. "I HEARD that, CREED."  
  
He sat up. "Heard what?" "You. Laughing. You think I'm acting like a spoiled brat, don't you?"  
  
Victor looked at her for a moment. Then thought of an idea. ~ What makes you think I was laughing at you? You think the whole world revolves around ya? ~  
  
"No. I do NOT think the world revolves around me. But there is nothing else to laugh at-Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
~ You do realize that yer reading my mind? ~  
  
She bolted straight up. His mouth hadn't moved. "Cripes."  
  
"Yer tellin' me." "No, really. Cripes. Stop THINKING those... things, would ya??"  
  
He grinned at her. This could be fun.  
  
"What? You mean like this?" He made a mental picture of.... well..... I can't say. Because this is a PG-13 story. Let's just say it wasn't R. M'kay?  
  
"Gah!!! Make it stop! Make it stop!!!" Emerald covered her eyes, as if the action would stop the onslaught of.... Uh...... movies? (^_^;;)  
  
Victor laughed at her out loud this time, finally making the 'images' stop.  
  
Em didn't move her hands for a few seconds. Finally, she peek at him.  
  
"Are you quiet done?" A smile. "Yeah." "Good." With that she launched herself at him.  
  
"What th- oof!" Em had wrapped herself around him, and Victor tried to pry her off. "What are you doing.... crazy girl! Get off me!"  
  
"You know something." Victor stopped to look straight into her eyes, "What?"  
  
"You know something about me. Or something about both of us. Something you haven't told me yet."  
  
"I was gonna wait till morning..."  
  
Her eyes flashed with fire.  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wasn't prepared for what he told me. Not in the least. We had to go WHERE???  
  
No way. No. Way. In. Hell. I was not going anywhere NEAR any building that had ANYTHING similar to a lab attached to it. Even when he told me why. And How. And When. I still didn't like it.  
  
"If we don't, you MIGHT escape. MIGHT. Me, they'll just turn on the pain. I wont be good for anything but wiping your feet on with that thing in my head."  
  
I hung my head. I knew that. Then he told me why he'd been tracking me down for the last 3 years. How he first saw me. What happened.  
  
How I escaped.  
  
Say what??  
  
_________________  
  
Aaaaannnnddd.... that's all you get for this chapter. ::evil smile:: Yes, I know. You hate me now. I mean, you hate me more than you did last time. ^_^ I finally got some inspiration.... (THANK YOU, Sunflower! And THANK YOU, Miyazaki-sensi, the wonderful creator of Spirited Away!!) And therefore, this became her B-Day Present (albeit, a LATE B-Day present! lol) So, anywho, Happy Birthday Sunflower! Hope ya like it! 


End file.
